Because I'm Stupid
by Riku Arisato
Summary: Len... What time are you coming home? I've been waiting every night by the door for 2 years now, waiting for you to say, 'Rin, I'm home'. How much longer will you make me wait? ...Or will I end up like Hachikou, and wait each day until I die... ON HIATUS!
1. Because I Don't Want To Say Goodbye

It's just another SPICE!-related fic... I did this because I watched a fan dub of a RIP=RELEASE Rin version by ichikichan95 on Youtube and it inspired me. Anyway, about the Hachikou thing in the summary, I can explain the story.

Hachikou always saw his owner, a Tokyo University professor, leave for work everyday, and then he would wait for the professor at the train station in the evening. His owner died of a cranial hemorrhage while giving a lecture, but Hachikou continued to appear at the station, waiting for his owner to return. Hachikou appeared every night when the trains would arrive, hoping to see the professor. Hachikou's loyalty to his masters' memory caused him to return to the Shibuya station everyday for almost ten years. When Hachikou died, a statue was made at the station in his memory, and Hachikou's remains were stuffed and placed in a museum.

That's the basic story of Hachikou. I recommend you watch the movie about him, it's really sad.

But before anything else, I apologize in advance if it looks like I'm copying someone else's fan fiction. Any similarities to other stories are pure coincidence.

* * *

**Because I'm Stupid is dedicated to Ichiki and Anba for giving me the inspiration and the little push I needed to write it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**EDIT: Heavily edited to suit my current writing style and to fix mistakes. Not to the point to change all the characters and the storyline, just a few dialogue changes and how the scenes go. The original made me cringe and ask "Did I really write this crappy?" Thus, this is being re-written because I really don't like the original. Hope you enjoy the edited version!**

* * *

Chapter One:  
Because I Don't Want To Say Goodbye

* * *

_Everything happens for a reason. I've always believed in this because everything that happens helps a person grow and develop. That's why I try to find the reason as to why everything that happens to me. I've been doing such a good job at it so far, but now… Why can't I find the reason for this?_

I tapped my foot impatiently as I heard the seemingly endless dial tone go on and on...

"Come on… Please pick up…" I begged, holding desperately to the phone. If I let go of it, I know wouldn't get the chance to hear his voice.

…

_"Hello?"_

"Len?" I asked with excitement, relief rushing over my body over the fact that he picked up for once.

There was a small pause._ "…Rin…?"_ He asked with slight confusion in his voice.

"Of course it's me, you idiot!" I said, teasingly scolding him with a smile on my face.

_"Ah, Rin…"_ He said, boredom coating his tone.

I looked down for a second, the smile wiping off my face. The bright happiness in me soon turned into a dark depression. "Urm… W-what time… are you coming home…?"

_"Len~! Hurry up! I'm cold…"_ A female voice complained from his side.

My eyes went wide and I felt a shiver run through my spine, causing my body to tremble. "W-who was that?" My hands felt weak, making me nearly dropping the phone. The determination to listen to his voice for even just a few more seconds didn't let me lose my grip.

_"Ah, sorry… It's no one, Rin. I have to go… I don't think I'll be home tonight. Bye."_

"Oh… A-ah, wait! Len!" I called out.

**Beep… Beep… Beep…**

A few tears made their way down my face, making small trails on my cheeks. "What about dinner…?" I sighed to myself and hit the red end button on the house phone. I threw it onto the floor with all my strength, making the battery pop right out and skid against the maple wood floor. I sobbed into my hands, using it to uselessly wipe away my endless tears. _Why is it always like this_…? Len… _What happened to you_…?

I was lying down on the living room couch, my favorite orange and white cotton blanket around me, watching the TV with a blank face.

"Len..." I breathed out shakily. With the click of a button, I turned off the TV and got up from the couch. My blanket remained draped over my shoulders as I made my way towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I sighed as I spotted nothing but bottles of water and some soda. "Gotta go shopping tomorrow after school, I guess…"

I groaned as sunlight began to fill my vision, this meant another day… Another day without seeing him…

Today was the same routine as always; check if Len was in his room (Or if he even came home at all), take a quick shower, get dressed in my uniform, and grab some emergency money to get something from the convenience store.

I grabbed my shoes from the almost bare shoe rack and lifted my foot up to help slip them on. I still remember when Len's shoes were there, helping me fill in the emptiness in this home. But even when he supposedly still lives with me, his shoes are never there.

I strapped my messengers' bag around my shoulders and dug through them to find my home keys. I opened the door to let myself out, turning the lock on the inside. As I shut the door, I stared at the bronze doorknob. _Will_ _he come home tonight_? If he does, I gotta come home early and clean his room.

I gasped and slapped my cheeks. I can't be thinking about this. _Get a grip, Rin, you have to get to school or you'll be late again and serve detention._

I sighed and looked up, running towards the sidewalk to get to the store. Why? I don't have lunch and I'm not qualified for free/reduced school lunch despite my situation. God, ya just gotta love those heartless Department of Education bastards.

oOo

"Convenience store food again, Rin?" Teto Kasane, one of my close friends asked with concern in her tone.

I nodded. "Yeah, I've got nothing in the fridge and cupboards are bare of anything edible." Nonchalantly, I stuffed a spoonful of the disgusting spicy curry into my mouth despite the concerned pink and blue eyes on me.

My other friend, Lily Masuda, sighed as she shook her head from side to side. "Don't you ever get tired of that? Don't you miss eating homemade meals?"

I gulped down some water to wash down the spicy sensation. "First off, I don't get tired of it because I'm hungry and this is edible. Second, I do… But I don't have enough time on my hands to make food. I got homework, student council, chores, my part time jobs… Must I go on?"

The blond gave a low whistle. "Damn, you do a lot. I can't believe how much responsibility you have since your parents are gone."

I flinched at that and just stuffed my mouth with another spoonful of curry. It may not be that tasty, but it gave me an excuse not to speak.

Teto nodded, twin drills bobbing up and down with each nod. "I swear, Len has gotta come home sometime to be there for you."

I stiffened a bit at her words and slowly pulled the spoon out of my mouth._ I gotta get over this… It's been two years already…_ "Y-Yeah… Ever since we turned thirteen, he stopped talking. Then at fourteen, he never bothered to come home."

Lily growled and put her fists up. "Rin, next time you see him, let me give him a right hook and left jab!" She said, giving a few punches.

I giggled a bit. "You don't have to do that, Lily."

She shook her head. "I want to. Besides, he pisses me off so much that I wanna beat him black and blue!"

I laughed. She's always so violent… "Sure, but it's not my fault if you get suspended."

oOo

"Alright, so what do you need to buy?" Teto asked, looking through the shelves of food.

I looked around as I continued to push my cart forward. "I just need easy microwavable food and ingredients for easy to make food."

Lily nodded and then walked away, probably to go look for some stuff.

"I'll go look for some canned goods. Be right back." Teto then wandered off to the canned food aisle.

I turned into the snack aisle to get some stuff to snack on when I'm playing video games. I grabbed a few boxes of tako flavored rice crackers and plopped them into the cart. Hmm… What other snacks to get…?

"Ah, I'm sorry… I'll be there soon, so don't worry."

I froze in my spot when I heard that voice. I stiffly looked up to see him, still clad in his uniform. White dress shirt unbuttoned at the top and not tucked properly, tie absent, dark blue jacket open and rolled up to ¾ sleeves, black leather belt around the loops of his black pants, and white sneakers. His honey blond hair tied up into that stubby ponytail and his spiked bangs messily covering his forehead. His phone was held to his ear, probably talking to one of his many prostitutes. Oh, never mind, they don't get paid.

"Alright, alright… I'm coming… Kay, see ya tonight." With that, he flipped his phone shut and he saw me. I stared as if he grew another head. It's the first time we've looked at each other… In three years…

He scoffed and brushed past me without another glance. "Stop stalking me."

My eyes went wide as tears began to pool in the corner of my eyes. The sound of each step getting fainter and fainter, the tears pooling more and more. Each step echoing more and more, each making the cracks in my already aching heart sting more and more… Even when you're so close, why are you so far away?

Once I knew he was gone, my entire body shivered and I fell to my knees. What happened? Why is he like this? Is it because of the bad things I did? If so, I'm sorry…

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I breathed out, closing my eyes to let the tears fall.

"Rinny~! There's a ton of things for sale in the-" Lily cut herself off and I heard her step towards me.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I continued to repeat as I wiped away my tears.

"Rin… C'mon, get up… Now, you can tell me all about it." Lily said soothingly, helping me to my feet.

Once I got to my feet, I stuffed my head into her chest and continued sobbing. Her hand rubbed up and down my back soothingly, whispering words of comfort.

"Lily… Len… He… Stalking… Stop…" The words tumbled out in a mess as the sobs didn't cease.

Lily shushed me. "Shh… Shh… Don't worry, I'll beat the crap outta him."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you…"

"Rin… You're going through so much… Look, I'll come live with you."

I blinked in confusion and pulled away from her chest, staring at with wide eyes. "W-What?"

She pushed my bangs out of my face and wiped my face with her sleeve. "I'll live with you. You won't have to worry about cooking cuz I'll do it. I finish my homework early since I use my breaks at school to do them. I finish archery before you finish student council so I can do your chores before you come home. All you have to do is your part time jobs, student council, and your homework."

I stared at her in disbelief. If she came to live with me, so much stuff would be off my shoulders. "B-But, won't it be a bother?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. Rin, you're too stressed out with all this. I can tell you're not eating right, you're so bones are showing whenever we change for P.E. You need to stop eating all that convenience store food, it's not good. Please?"

I sighed. I didn't want to seem selfish by having her do my chores and do my cooking for nothing. "Li-"

She cut me off. "Rin, I want to do this to help you. Please." Her tone was begging, not asking. She really wants to do this…

My lips pressed together and I nodded. "Alright, just because you really want to."

Lily beamed and hugged me. "Oh Rinny! I promise to take good care of you!"

I managed a small smile and hugged her back. "Okay… Thank you, Lily."

oOo

"Alright, here we are… Your room is upstairs, first room to the left."

She nodded as she pulled in her suitcases. "Kay kay, I'll be unpacking."

I nodded as I helped bring in her bags since she said that she would bite my head off if I didn't.

Once I brought up her things, she said she could handle it from there and that I could do whatever I usually do on Sunday, which is do my homework.

I opened the door with a large Big Bang poster. Sigh… G-Dragon is so hot… Uh, I mean… Shut up.

My room was fairly large. My bed was a Queen size, against the wall with two night stands on each side. Covered by orange comforters and pillow cases, a giant light orange blanket over it, with a few stuffed animals on it and pillows. One of the night stands had a lamp on it, the other had my DS with Pokemon Platinum inside, a copy of Ouran High School Host Club manga, and my alarm clock. There was a bookcase across from my bed, next to my closet which held my out clothes and my uniform hung on the door. The shelves of the bookcase were filled with various types of manga, from graphic bloody action to fluffy romantic yaoi. All of it in alphabetical order by series. My dresser was leaning against the wall that my door was on; on the dresser were various things…

Like the stuffed panda that Len won for me at the fair when we were little, the photo that mom and dad took of us when we both graduated elementary, and… My most important thing in the world… My ring… It was a simple gold ring with a little wave sweeping towards the right on the bottom. Why is this ring so important to me? It's because this ring was my mother's marriage ring… My father had the same kind of ring, except that the little wave swept to the left on the top. It was pair ring. When you put the two rings together, they fit together like puzzle pieces… Like mom and dad… They were perfect for each other; no one else would fit with them…

This ring was given to me during my parent's funeral. I was given mom's ring; I always treasured it and never wore it. Only to a few events, I would wear it on my right ring finger. You can only guess who got dad's ring… Len. He barely wore it, but he did once in a while. He wore it on right ring finger as well…

"…Why do I still care…?" I asked myself. I walked over to my dresser and picked up the panda plush doll. Its dark brown glass eyes staring at her. The plush looked like it hasn't been touched in years… Because it has. I kept it in perfect condition… I was always afraid that it would've broken if I touched it…

… Like my relationship with Len… I didn't cherish the time we had with each other enough… I didn't realize it; that all happiness must come to an end… Nothing lasts forever…

Len… Come home… I don't want to say goodbye to you for good… Please… Give me one more chance to make things right…

But I should stop thinking about this. Panda-san has gotten lonely… I should probably sleep with it tonight. "Len… _Why _do I still care? You act that way to me, yet I can't do the same... _Why_ am I always thinking about you?"

_What is the reason? I want to know…_

**Knock! Knock!**

I jumped nearly a foot in the air and my hand flung over my heart as the knocks caught me off guard.

"Rin? I'm all done. It's almost dinner; do you want anything in particular to eat?" Lily asked.

"Um… I'm fine with anything." I said with a shaky tone.

"Alright, fried rice omelet it is then. It'll take a while, but I'll call you when dinner's done." She said. Her footsteps grew faint and I sighed again.

"Better get used to this…"

oOo

"Shit. Crap. Boring. Seen it. Gay. Gayer." I said with a blank face as I flipped through each channel. Sighing in defeat, I turned off the TV and turned on my PS2. I took a hold of the controller as the opening to Persona 3 played on the screen. I continued with my file and I remembered that I left off at the dorm. "Let's see… Fuuka's arc was gonna start soon…"

I took control of Minato. Making him increase his stats, rank up/start social links, complete Elizabeth's requests until Fuuka's arc would start.

"Rin~! Dinner's done!" Lily sang as she came into the living room, watching me play.

"Hold on! I'm still in Tartarus! I need to find one more old lantern!" I yelled as I attacked a Shadow from behind, only to groan in disappointment to find that it was the wrong Shadow.

"You can do that later; we need to eat before your food gets cold." Lily said, tapping her foot impatiently.

I sighed and I tried to hurry up and find another Shadow. "Hold one! I think this is I- Holy crap!" I yelped as the shadow attacked me from behind, it turned out to be the right one. "That's good, but don't kill me!"

The Shadow hit me and took out nearly at my health. Thankfully, Yukari healed me. I sighed with relief. "Thanks bitch! Now, it's time to finish you off!"

Minato summoned Jack Frost and finished them with a few Sonic Punches. Once the battle was over, I finally got another old lantern.

"Alright! Minato, you smexy boy!" I cheered.

Lily came into the living room, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Okay, stop coming onto digital graphics and come eat already."

I sighed and teleported out of Tartarus, saving at the save point, and turned off the game. "Alright, alright… Mom…"

Lily glared at me and tapped me on the nose lightly. "Stop joking around. Just eat already!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I said as she pushed me into the dining room.

Once I entered, I gasped. I covered my mouth as I saw the sight in front of me… The small dining table was covered in a pure white table cloth; there was a vase full of white lilies and red roses in the middle of the table. On the ends of the table, there were two fine china plates with the fried rice omelet on both plates. There were even napkins folded into cranes and neatly place in front of the plates. It looked like one of those fancy restaurants…

"Jeez… You really went all out…" I muttered.

Lily giggled. "But of course! My best friend deserves a feast! Only the best of the best!"

I stared at the food with my mouth wide open. "Lily… You are awesome!"

She smirked. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know… Dig in!"

"I'm digging in!" I cheered as I ran into my seat. I immediately took a hold of my chopsticks and put some in my mouth. "Oh my God…"

She blushed. "H-How is it?"

A smile came onto my face as I practically shoveled all the contents on my plate into my mouth, savoring the taste. "Amazing! You're an awesome cook!"

She smiled. "Of course! You're lucky my mom me how to cook. Want seconds?"

"Please!" I said holding out my plate.

She chuckled and took my plate. "Coming right up!"

After we ate dinner, Lily told me to go to bed. I took a quick bath before changing into my sleeping clothes; a light blue tank top and blue boy shorts. The towel was draped around my shoulders as I tied my hair into two low pigtails. I let my bangs fall in front of my face, brushing them to the side if they got in the way of my vision.

I walked down the stairs, Panda-san in my arms, and sat by the doorstep. Lily came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a dish rag before looking over at me.

"Rin, I thought I told you to go to bed." She said, tossing the dish rag back into the kitchen.

I nodded. "Yeah, you did." I said hugging Panda-san close to me, keeping my attention focused on the door.

I heard her sigh. "Then why are you here? Why don't you go sleep in your room?"

"If I do, then I won't know if he came home."

Lily paused. She knew what I meant. She'd be an idiot not to know... "Look, it's not good to sleep here. It's better if you sleep in your bed."

I shook my head furiously. "No, I'm gonna stay here." I'm not leaving no matter what.

Lily sighed at my stubbornness and walked over next to me, sitting next to me. "I'll let you stay then… If that's what you want, okay… I know you're too stubborn."

I smiled a bit. "Thank you, Lily. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've gotten used to it for 2 years, after all…"

Lily got up and dusted herself off and patted my head like I was a dog. "… Sleep well, Rin… I'll wake you up for tomorrow…"

"Okay… Good night…" I muttered as my eyes completely focused on the door.

"Night…" With that, Lily's footsteps grew fainter and fainter until nothing could be heard.

"Len… Please come home…" I said, hugging the stuffed panda closer to my chest. "Please…"

**Why do I still want to see you?**

**Reason: Because I don't want to say 'Goodbye'**

* * *

I want to try make this SPICE!-related fic a bit more different from others, so you'll see me making a TON of other song references. I'm gonna try combine different Vocaloid songs into this to make it a bit more unique. Or I'm just being lame... Dx

Well, please review by clicking the little review link down below. I accept anonymous reviews, so any readers that don't have fanfiction accounts can leave me a review. Please tell me what you guys think. I'd love to hear from you guys, and please tell me your thoughts on this!


	2. Because It's Okay To Cry

Review Reply Corner:

Anba: QAQ Thank you... But yeah, you idolized Len for me... I mean, your Len voice is awesome! I love it as much as I adore Valshe's! ^.^ And yeah, this is mostly a hobby. But I really enjoy it. =D And inspire your next song on my fan fiction? *faints* Oh my God! That'd be awesome! ^A^ It would force me to update, since when something inspires me, I get writing like no tomorrow. -hint, hint- xD Again, thank you so much, Anba... Q.Q By the way, I love your Banana Radio vids. =D The voices in your head in the first episode were hilarious! xD And you are not pathetic! D;

Ichiki: Okay, Ichiki. Thank you so much... And yeah, I had to put Lily! x3 I love her, so I'm using her as a main character. And of course I'd dedicate this story to you and Anba, you both inspired me. Again, thank you, Ichiki.

hamxham: Thank you... And yes, I love Lily... So why not use her? X3

MimiKathy: Thank you! ^.^ And yeah, I hate having to make Len a jerk, but I gotta do it or there won't be anything interesting in this story line. And don't worry, later he will be. =)

Rimi: Thank you so much, Rimi! ^.^ Yeah, I saw that dub because it was in my 'Friend's Recent Activity' box since your favored it. But yeah, I got most of the dialogue at the beginning on my second try. And yes! I am keeping jerkyasshole!Len for a bit... He won't become softyshouta!Len until later in the series. XD

MizukiKagamine: Thank you! And here's what you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it! ^-^

Bluejay92: Thank you! ^-^ And I tried my best to make it different from the other SPICE!-related fics. You can be rest assured that I'll keep the drama up throughout the series.

Yuna Amaine: Thank you. I'll be updating this often with all the favorites I'm getting all this! I'm so happy that so many people like this even though the SPICE! idea is so over-used in fan fiction...

Animeromance luver: You're supposed to hate Len, that's what I was aiming for. So I'm happy that you said that. And yes! For some reason, I see Lily as Rin's close friend. It was the first thing that popped into my mind when I saw her. Oh, and thank you! ^-^

Dokument: Yes! Just like Hachikou! 8D And I really hope I didn't take someone else's story... ^-^; But thank you very much!

* * *

**Because I'm Stupid is dedicated to Ichiki and Anba for giving me the inspiration and the little push I needed to write it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**EDIT: Heavily edited to suit my current writing style and to fix mistakes. Not to the point to change all the characters and the storyline, just a few dialogue changes and how the scenes go. The original made me cringe and ask "Did I really write this crappy?" Thus, this is being re-written because I really don't like the original. Hope you enjoy the edited version!**

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Because It's Okay To Cry

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Lily started living with me, and I just want to say this; it's awesome.

Lily manages to get all the chores done before I get home and I'm greeted with a cheery 'Welcome home!' and even some homemade snacks. I just really hope that this isn't much of a bother to her… I don't want to seem like a nuisance.

I let the warm water from the shower rinse away all my worries and pain… Rin, calm down… He may have not come back tonight, but you never know if he'll come home the next… He'll come home for sure!

…

… Right?

I ran a hand through my shampooed hair and sighed at my useless hope. All I could do was have hope… Such useless hope…_ Why haven't I abandoned it yet?_

"… Why am I the emotional one?" I asked myself as I used my hands to rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I took a hold of my citrus scented body wash and poured a decent amount onto my washcloth. I scrubbed it a bit and scrubbed it against my body. Let all my worries wash away… So I can continue to smile and pretend like nothing happened…

oOo

"Hey, Rin-chan! Que pasa?" One of my classmates/vice president of the student council, Mikuo Hatsune, asked as I was organizing the paperwork. Oh, that's right…I don't think that I mentioned I'm the student council president. I guess you could say that's another reason I'm pretty well known around the school, the other being because I'm the sister of the school's most popular playboy.

I managed a small smile. "Nothing much… Just organizing the paperwork for Mr. Ikutsuki. How're you, Hatsune-kun?" I asked.

Mikuo chuckled and then adjusted the red arm band around his left arm that indicated his status on the student council as he took a seat on the side of my desk. "I told you before, it's Mikuo. I hate when people call me by 'Hatsune'… Reminds me that I'm the brother of the school's slut."

I giggled. "I hear ya… I guess you can say that's how we're the same." I stapled all the paperwork together and tucked it under my arm.

"Mmm… You want me to come with you? I'm kinda bored." He said, putting his hands into his pocket.

I blinked a few times before standing up from my seat. "Sure.. But don't you have to advise the basketball club since the coach is out? After all, you are the team's captain, too."

He sighed and followed me. "Yeah, but they don't need me to be there. All that matters is that they practice. We're gonna head to the nationals, baby!" He pumped his fist up with energy.

I nodded. "Good luck, I'll be rooting for you!" I said and headed to the door.

He gracefully waltzed over to me and opened the door, bowing slightly. "Thanks, and ladies first."

I snorted and motioned him towards the door. "Very well, after you."

He glared and I laughed, walking inside and he followed. "Hahaha, very funny, Ms. President."

I turned to him and stuck my tongue out. "It's good for a leader to be humorous. Otherwise, the council room would be dull."

He sighed. "True true. At least you're not like those dull smart girls. I get bored just looking at them…"

I put the papers on Mr. Ikutsuki's desk before turning to him. "Boring conversation aside, I know that you'll get the basketball team to nationals."

He cocked his head to the side. "What makes you say that with so much confidence?"

A playful smile curved on my lips as I walked to his side, looking up at him. "Because you're the captain."

His body stiffened and his face flushed red. He turned to the side, glaring at the wall. Ah, such a cute reaction. "D-Don't joke like that."

I giggled, putting a hand up to my mouth to stifle it. "No, seriously! I know you'll make it."

His blush died down and he looked me in the eye. "Why? I want to know what makes you so sure about that."

I stared down at our shoes as we made our way back to the student council room. "Mikuo-kun, do I need to spell it out for you? You work really hard for the team, you take everything seriously, and you do everything that makes a great captain. I know that when you're determined enough to do whatever you set your mind to, so I know that you'll make it and take home the gold."

He smiled. "That's a promise. If I don't take the gold back, I'll be your slave for a week."

I stopped and looked up at him with disbelief. "Don't bet stuff like that. Besides, you don't have to do things like that."

He sighed. "Fine, but I'm doing it because I'm not punishing myself for not pushing myself enough to be the best."

I gaped at him. "So working for me is punishment?"

He got flabbergasted and shook his head. "N-No! T-That's not what I meant! I-I mean, I- Ugh…"

I giggled again at his reaction. It's so cute~! "I'm joking, Mikuo-kun."

He opened the door and I let myself in. "Hey, the paperwork's done! Anything else need to be done?"

"Oh, good job, Rin!" The student council treasurer, Gumi Nakajima, exclaimed. "That's all for you today. As for Mr. I have a crush on Rin-chan, you need to sign this for approval on getting the showers fixed. We need to get this in today otherwise we gotta wait another week."

Mikuo slapped his forehead at her comment before taking the paper and a pen, signing it. "I don't have a crush on Rin-chan! She's just a friend! But in other news, thank you for getting this paper to me. All we've got to hide the B.O. is axe, and we hate it."

He got two nods in response. "That shit stinks, not as much as B.O., but it still stinks."

Mikuo glared as he gave the paper to Gumi. "I know, I know. Just grin and bear with it until they fix the gym showers."

I smiled. "Thank God I don't have gym this year… But, I think I'll go check if archery club is done yet."

Gumi cocked her head to the side. "But what about your part time?"

I gave a small chuckle. "Oh, I'm not scheduled for today. Well, see ya tomorrow Gumi-chan!"

She gave a nod and her signature cheerful grin. "Yep, see ya tomorrow Rin-chan."

Mikuo gave a two digit gave. "Later days, Rin-chan."

I giggled and gave him a small wave. "Later days, Mikuo-kun."

With that, I was out of there in an instant.

Heavy panting, sweat dripping, blurry eyesight… All of this happened as I ran through the halls to my destination, not the practice field. My footsteps echoing each time.

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

The smile I kept up throughout the entire day disappeared, curving into a frown.

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

The happiness in my eyes vanished, tears pooling up in the corner.

**Tap… Tap… Tap…**

I ran and ran to my safe point; the small space between the two vending machines near the school's back emergency exit. No one ever comes here since this exit is always locked, it's perfect… This way, no will ever know. No one will ever see the truth I hide behind my persona.

I got on my hands and knees, crawling into the space. I was tiny, so I snugly fit in. Pulling my knees to my chest, I rested my head on my knees and let the tears spill. The sleeve of my school jacket wiping away the endless tears that would never stop.

Whyam I crying? Because I'm hurt…

Whyhere, all alone? Because I don't want anyone to see me like this…

If I'm here, I can cry without worry. No one, not ever Lily knows, that I cry like what I really am; a lonely child who lost her family. They all left because of what I did.

I continued sobbing, breathing shakily. Words spilling out of my mouth in a tumbled mess. "I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry… I-I want you to… Come back… Back to me…" I hiccupped between each pause.

"…Rin-chan?"

I gasped, looking up to see a familiar shade of teal eyes with a hint of shock in them. I struggled out of my spot and pushed him out of my way, running to only who knows where.

"Rin-chan! Hey, Rin-chan! Get back here!" He called out.

Stop following me. Can't I be alone?

I heard footsteps following me, so I ran into a place where Mikuo wouldn't dare to go into; the girl's bathroom. I ran straight in, using my body to push the door open. I stumbled to the sink, getting a grip around it. I slowly looked up to the mirror, drinking in each detail of myself.

_I look dead…_

My eyes were red and puffy, my hair a tangled mess, dust coating my body.

I turned the sink handle on and cupped my hands to gather some cold water. I splashed it on my face, letting the cool sensation wash away the hot trails of tears. With a few more handfuls of water, I managed to get rid of the redness. I turned the handle to shut off the water. I combed my hands through my hair, making it look as normal as possible. I patted my clothes a few times to get rid of the dust.

I look as normal as I can make myself in a public bathroom. I took in a few breaths to calm my breathing. "C'mon… Be in your usual persona…" Become your usual perfect lie.

I felt well enough; I managed to put on my fake smile and walked towards the door. I opened it slowly to see Mikuo, resting his hands on his knees with a sweaty face and heavy panting.

He looked up. "Rin-chan?"

I smiled, forgetting anything that happened. "Yes, Mikuo-kun? What is it?"

His eyebrows knitted together, suspicion clear in his eyes. "…You okay? I swear that I saw you sobbing a few minutes ago…"

I giggled in an overly bubbly tone and waved him off, the smile of my face starting to hurt. "What in the world are you talking about?"

His stare didn't waver, so I wasn't going to let up. "You were crying, I'm pretty sure of it."

My smile twitched. _C'mon, just give up. You won't win against me._ "You're just imagining things, Mikuo! Well, I…" Something wet and warm began to fall from my eyes and trail my face.

_No…_

My persona shattered and I wiped away the stream of tears. Why did it shatter?

Mikuo gasped. "Rin-chan…"

No… Fuck… Dammit… God fucking dammit! I hate this… I hate it! I hate it all!

I wiped away my tears with my soaking wet sleeves, choking on my own breaths as the sobs continued. "M-Mikuo-kun…"

"…Rin-chan…" His voice was full of worry, but he didn't know what to say.

I gulped down the lump in my throat and ran right into him. He sighed and hesitantly embraced me. "P-Promise me… Don't tell anyone… T-That I'm such a crybaby…"

His grip around me tightened a bit. "Why? You're hurt, so you should look for help."

I shook my head into his chest. "I can't! I can't show them how weak I am… I can't let them see this!"

"Why the hell not? You should stop with these lies and show the truth!" Mikuo yelled.

I back away from him and pounded a fist against his chest. "It's not a lie!"

"Keeping the truth silent _is _a quiet lie!" He retorted back.

I stopped pounding my fist against him, letting it slide back down to my side. I had nothing to say to that because he was right… I was lying the whole time… Not just to everyone else, but myself…

I looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face. I stared at him with complete silence.

He sighed and patted the top of my head. "Stop lying… Let people see the truth… Then maybe, just maybe, your brother will see what he's done to you."

His hand then slide down to my eyes, wiping away the tears. My head rested in his hand and I smiled at him. "Thank you…"

He nodded, rubbing my cheek a bit. "Tell me everything, and don't hold back."

I looked at him, staring a bit before nodding.

We went over to the large window at the end of the hall, I sat on the giant window sill and Mikuo leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

He looked at me. "Start anytime you want."

I nodded, shrugging out of my jacket and tying it around my waist. "…First, promise me that you won't look at me any differently than before…"

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held out his pinky. "Promise."

I smiled and linked my pinky with his. Our fingers released each other and I turned towards him. "…I was in a lot of pain ever since my parents passed away six years ago… Len and I were only ten at the time, so we were both very scared and lost… I mean, we just lost our parents out of the blue… After the funeral, we got taken into an orphanage. Someone took us in a few months later. He seemed really nice, so I and Len were excited to have a father. However, he was abusive and beat me and Len for the littlest things. He got arrested when we were at a neighbor's party… He got too drunk and snapped when I spilled his beer. He got out his pocket knife and…" I paused, taking a few breaths. "He tried to kill me… He never got the chance since he got arrested. After that, the judge agreed to have me and Len live at the orphanage until we were 13. After that, we could go and live on our own. Our old house was provided and allowed us to live there since our aunt was kind enough to pay the bills. But… We turned thirteen and he pretended like he didn't know me… A year after that, he never came home." I looked up at Mikuo, who had a calm face. "There's all that I wanted to let off my chest… Thank you for listening."

Mikuo nodded and went over to me, taking a seat right next to me. "…So, how did you feel after that?"

I smiled sadly. "You know, if the heart wasn't a required organ to live, I would've ripped it out a long time ago. My entire world shattered. I lost everyone… I felt like there was nothing else to live for, so the thoughts of death seemed comforting for me. But I know that mommy and daddy would want me to live, so I kept enduring it. Just hoping that someday…" I looked to the side. "That the pain would go away."

He looked at me and sighed. "… You went through a lot…"

I nodded. "It's hard to endure, but I managed… I'm not gonna just give up on life because I want to… My parents didn't give up on life because they wanted to; they got it taken away from them. So… I'm not gonna end my life for nothing."

I felt an arm wrap around my neck and I looked to see Mikuo looking at me straight in the eye. "You're really strong, Rin-chan. You're not a crybaby… It's okay to cry when you want to. So…" His cheeks were tinted with pink as he used his other hand to scratch his cheek. "Just know… I'm here if you want to talk."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Mikuo!"

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Mi-Mikuo?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah! You're a really close friend to me now, so I'll drop the suffix." I noticed his stare and I blushed a bit, looking to the side. "I-If that's okay with you, o-of course."

He just patted the top of my head. "Alright, Rin."

I smiled and snuggled into him. "Yay! Thank you, Mikuo~!"

**Why do I cry so much?**

**Reason: Because it's okay to cry**

* * *

Sorry if it's boring. This has more explanation and a bit of character development. I'll try to get Len in the next chapter.

Please review by clicking the little link down below. Remember, I accept anonymous reviews as well. Please tell me what you guys think, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions.


	3. Because It's My Fault

Review Reply Corner:

orangeer: Thank you! ^-^ And the story title is from that song, I love it! And the rings are actually based off of my dad's 20 year anniversary gift to my mom. I loved Boys Over Flowers! QAQ I watched it like 50 times! You're a Persona fan too? Awesome! That game is the best JRPG in the world! Oh, and thanks. ^-^ I can just tell we'll get along well if you like kpop and like MikuoxRin too? Good, I'm not the only one. ;D And yes, I love Lily! I just had to put her in here too. And I wish I could play Persona 3... I haven't been able to find a copy of it... My friends are planning to get me either that or P3 FES for my birthday, or my boyfriend might buy P3P and let me play it on his PSP. My parents are ordering P4 for my birthday. I'd die happy if I could actually play those games myself. And school is being mean, I don't think it'll treat me better... -_- But yeah, I seriously think we'll get along well, my friend. XP

Yuna: Thanks, I try my best for all my readers. ^-^ And don't worry, I don't plan on dropping this anytime soon. Also, good luck with school... ^^;

Flashlight QUEEN: Here you go. ^-^ Hope you enjoy!

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: Thank you. *hands you a box of tissues* Just in case you need them. XD

Ichiki: Thank you! =D I'm doing my best!

MimiKathy: Yeah, I made Mikuo sound too smart. LOL, jk. ;D But thank you!

Animeromance luver: She did... It was her POV at the beginning of the chapter, so technically... She did appear... And maybe Mikuo likes Rin... I don't know. ;D You'll just have to find out later since I'm mean like that. XP

Dokument: Rin is awesome. =D And thank you! ^-^

* * *

**Because I'm Stupid is dedicated to Ichiki and Anba for giving me the inspiration and the little push I needed to write it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**EDIT: Heavily edited to suit my current writing style and to fix mistakes. Not to the point to change all the characters and the storyline, just a few dialogue changes and how the scenes go. The original made me cringe and ask "Did I really write this crappy?" Thus, this is being re-written because I really don't like the original. Hope you enjoy the edited version!**

* * *

Chapter Three:  
Because It's My Fault

* * *

"Urg… This is so hard…"

"Snrk… That's what she said."

**SMACK!**

"Ow! C'mon, the timing on that was just perfect! You were asking for it!"

I giggled as Gumi glared at Mikuo before continuing her paperwork. Mikuo was rubbing the bump on his head before resuming his paperwork.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" I asked out of the blue as I threw my pen aside.

Gumi nodded and rubbed her stomach. "I didn't have lunch because I had to do a make up."

Mikuo's stomach growled in response. "…Do I need to say it?"

I giggled, getting up from my chair. "Well, how about we take a break since we're almost done?"

Mikuo put the papers and pen on his desk with a relived sigh. "Yes! A break! We need that."

Gumi smiled and raised her hand, her papers falling off her desk. "Seconded!"

I nodded and got up from my chair, pulling out my wallet. "Alright, I'll stop by the school store and pick something up. What do you guys want?"

Gumi hummed as she took out her wallet. "I want… A cutlet sandwich, an apple strudel, and a bottle of SoBe Orange Carrot Elixir."

Mikuo's face twisted in disgust. "Orange Carrot SoBe? What the hell were they thinking when making that?"

She glared at him. "Hey, it's pretty good despite the odd combination. Now c'mon Mikuo-kun, what do you want?"

He leaned back in chair and dug through his pocket. "Two cutlet sandwiches, crab bread, fried bread, pickled turnip, and Nestea."

My face twisted into disgust. "Pickled turnip?"

He shrugged as he handed me the money. "Hey, I don't judge your taste, don't judge mine."

I sighed as I took the money. "Right, right… Anyway, I'll be back. Don't destroy the place while I'm gone or I'll have to tell Lily that you two were picking on me."

The two froze, looking at me as they turned their heads stiffly. "Please don't…" Mikuo whispered out.

Gumi nodded as her face pale. "Lily-chan's scary when she's angry…"

I nodded. "Alright, see ya guys later."

oOo

"Alrighty Rin-san, let's review… Three cutlet sandwiches, two melon breads, one bento box, one crab bread, one fried bread, one apple strudel, one Orange Carrot Elixir, one Nestea, and one strawberry soda. Is that all?" The school store manager, Miki Furukawa, asked.

I nodded. "Yep, that's right."

She chuckled as she went around the shelves to get my things. "I hope you're planning to share all of this?"

I giggled as I dug through my pockets to get out my money. "Nah, I'm just picking some stuff for the other student council guys. Not even half of this stuff is for me."

Miki began punching in the numbers into the cash register. "Alright, that'll be 2520 yen."

I nodded as I dug through my pocket to pay for the things but Mikuo was 100 yen short. "Aw man… 100 yen short…" I grumbled but then I dug through my wallet. "Oh well, I'll just pay for it."

Miki smiled as she bagged my purchases. "Aren't you a nice friend?"

I smiled as I took my bag. "Thanks, but I'm just doing this cuz I want to. It would be pointless to go all the way back to the student council room just to get 100 yen."

Miki nodded as she threw my receipt away. "Alrighty… Have fun with paperwork."

I gave a dry chuckle. "I'll try… See ya later, Miki-san."

oOo

I cocked my head to the side. "After school patrol?"

Mr. Ikutsuki nodded. "Pretty self explanatory. Sorry to spring this up all of a sudden, but more than half of the disciplinary committee will be out for the month and after that whole incident in the science lab, the security guards are on paid vacation until they recover. Patrol is down, so Ms. Kashiwagi is asking for help from us."

I hummed. "If it's really necessary until things get back to normal, I guess we can do it. Mikuo, Gumi-chan, what do you think?"

Mikuo yawned and leaned back in his chair. "I'm okay with anything, Rim."

Gumi looked at me seriously. "After school patrol is pretty important. Otherwise, students get locked in on accident and then some parents won't hesitate to sue. The school's budget is cutting it close by keeping field trips, so a lawsuit would probably take out clubs and elective classes in order to pay it off. So I think it would be best for us to do it."

I nodded. "That's true… With the economy and all… Alright then, we'll do it."

Mr. Ikutsuki smiled. "Excellent! You'll be starting today after school. Report to the council room and wait until Ms. Kashiwagi is in."

"Got it. We'll see you then, Mr. Ikutsuki."

Once we left the faculty office, Mikuo groaned. "Dammit… Why the hell do we have to do this shit? We have lives outside of school, too. Man, now I gotta cancel on that group date…"

I giggled. "Group date? You actually do that kind of stuff?"

He shrugged as the three of us walked back to our homeroom. "Some dude from the team asked me to come since I'm apparently a 'chick magnet', which was smart of him."

"Snrk…" Gumi stifled a laugh as I just gave him a pitiful look.

"Mikuo, don't be so arrogant."

He gaped and stopped us in our tracks. "Whoa, what girl wouldn't want this hot bod?" He motioned his hands over his body for emphasis.

I laughed. "Mikuo, I admit, that body of yours is well cut from the basketball training," He looked happy at this. "But with an attitude like that, you aren't gonna get a good girl. I mean, well… Maybe you could get a naïve junior high girl…"

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "You two just can't see my awesomeness."

I sighed. "Keep telling yourself that…"

"…Shut up or I'll stop letting you do our after school session."

I groaned and slapped my forehead at his choice of words while Gumi's face flushed as red as a cherry as she began to roll up her sleeves. "W-What? Mikuo-kun! What are you doing to Rin?"

Mikuo's eyes widened at the realization of his word choice and he shook his head, waving his hands in front of him as he slowly backed away from the green haired girl. "N-No, G-Gumi-chan! You misunderstood! I just chose the wrong words. Whoa, what're grabbing your make-up bag for? Oh God, no… Please, I'm begging you! No! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

…I have witnessed things no student should see… The day goes by…

oOo

Despite Mikuo's personality, he helped lift a large weight off of my shoulders so my smile isn't forced. He helped me whenever I felt like talking about, almost like he's my counselor.

…

Huh… Why do I get the feeling that if he really was a school counselor, he would be a twenty-five year old virgin…? And that I'm a cold, emotionless prodigy girl?

…

I shook away the weird thoughts and continued my patrol of the school. Ugh… Whoever caused that accident in the science lab, curse you! You shall die… In a hole… Alone… With a sham-wow… Yeah, that sounds good enough. Curse you so that you shall die in a hole alone with a sham-wow!

…

Damn, is something wrong with me?

I sighed as I continued my patrol of the west wing of the school.

"_Rin-chan, come in, Rin-chan. Over."_I snapped out of my thoughts and I pulled the small speaker piece clipped onto my shirt closer to my mouth. "Rin-ch- I mean, Rin here. Over."

I heard Gumi giggle. _"How's the west wing? Over."_

I pulled it close as I looked around. "Nothing here. Over."

"_Alright. Can you contact Mikuo-kun? He's not responding. Over."_

I hummed. "Sure thing. Over." I cleared my throat. "Come in, Mikuo. Come in? Over."

I waited for a while but there was no response from him. I was confused as I heard nothing from him in a few minutes. "Mikuo? Mikuo! Come in!"

"…_ad you could come…"_

"Mikuo?" I raised a confused brow, holding the ear piece closer to my ear to hear well.

"_Yeah… What did you need to talk about?"_

I silenced a gasp as I heard the faint voice of my twin. "Len…?" I held the piece closer.

"_You are well aware of Rin, right? How much she's been hurt since you left her? Do you know how much pain you're causing her?"_

I heard Len give a low, husky chuckle. _"It doesn't concern me." _I gasped. Bullshit it doesn't concern you! _"And to answer your question; Yeah, I do. What about it?"_

"_Don't you give a damn about that? You're hurting the only family member you have left in this world; your _twin sister_. Don't you care?"_

Len gave a sigh. _"I don't care if she's hurt… She deserves this for what she did; a sin. She can't ever take it back, so that means I'll never forgive her. It's her punishment."_

"_What the hell are you talking about? Why does she deserve punishment?"_

"_What the hell is this, an interrogation? Well, you don't understand anything about us at all. Heh, guess she's still the soft hearted, wimpy crybaby she was before… This is exactly why what I'm doing is the perfect punishment for her sin. She's suffering and falling apart; just what I wanted."_

"_You… You're a real asshole, you know that? How can you do this to her?"_

"_Cuz I fuckin' can. It's what I said before, you don't understand."_

Mikuo let out an enraged breath. _"That is it!"_

_**SMACK!**_

I gasped as I heard that. My legs broke out into a sprint on instinct as I hurried to the North wing of the school. I practically ripped the piece off of my shirt and put it near my mouth. "Gumi-chan! Fight in North wing! Send back up! Over!"

"_R-Roger! Sending back up! Over!"_

I let go of the piece, letting it dangle in front of my shirt. The sounds of angry screams, smacks, and punches were heard in the ear piece.

I have to hurry… Knowing Mikuo, he won't calm down until he's satisfied… Len… He's too stubborn to give up until he's won…

I made a sharp turn in the hall and ran up the stairs, skipping at least two steps. Come on… One more flight of stairs then I'm in the North wing… Come on… I'm almost there!

As I stepped on the last step on the top of the stairs, I slipped. I gasped as I turned to see the ground behind me getting closer and closer until my vision filled with red and black.

oOo

"…n… Rin! Wake up, please."

I groaned, my eyes struggling to open as light spilled into my vision. Above me, I saw Gumi, Teto, and Lily. I brought a hand up to rub my eyes before slowly getting up. "W-What happened…?"

"You fell down some stairs when going to the North Wing. Thank Mikuo-kun, he heard you fall and stopped his little brawl with Len-kun to go help you." Gumi said before motioning over to Mikuo, who was sitting in a chair with bandages on the bridge of his nose, his left cheek, and wrapped around his knuckles. He had a regretful look on his face.

I scooted out of the bed but once I got to my feet, I felt dizzy and held the side of bed for support.

"Whoa there, Rin… Be careful, that fall was pretty brutal. You got a cut on your head and a lot of blood spilled out." Lily said getting a small mirror sitting on the counter.

She held the mirror up for me and I gasped, my fingers lightly grazing the wrap of bandages around my forehead. There were some light red stains here and there, the biggest stain as red as a rose was right above my left eye. I looked at Mikuo, who avoided my gaze.

I gave Lily the mirror before slowly making my way towards him, using what I could for support. Once I reached him, he held his arms out for support and I took them. "Thank you…"

His lips pressed together before looking in my eyes. "…You don't need to thank me… I'm the reason you're like this… I shouldn't started that damn fight in the first place…" His gaze went down, his eyes completely out of my line of vision. "It's my fault, dammit…"

I gasped when I saw a shiny drop roll down his cheek. "Mikuo… What happened? Why did… you and Len…?"

He shushed me before looking back in my eyes, tears visible in his eyes for a moment before he blinked them away. "He said some weird things that pissed me the hell off…"

"What did he say?" Teto asked.

I wanted to know, too. I stared at him intently, not bothering with the pain in my head.

He sighed, running a hand through his unkempt hair. "Something like his parent's death is Rin's fault…"

I flinched and Mikuo noticed as my hands twitched at his arm. I looked down, my hands now shaking. "…s… ue…"

Mikuo came closer to me. "What?"

"It's true! Mama and Papa… They died… B-Because of me… I killed them!"

**Why did they leave?**

**Reason: Because it's my fault**

* * *

LOL, I made a little reference to my MikuoxRin story, Therapist. xD Also made a reference to Persona 4. Points to anyone who got the refs. ;D

Anyway, this chapter was changed A LOT from the original. This is because I only want this story to be through one POV per chapter. Like, an entire chapter will be through Mikuo's POV or Len's POV. I decided on Rin's because the story started with her POV.

Anyway, all the parts I edited are different but just a few scene changes will not change the plot completely, don't worry to those who read the original. It's still pretty much the same, just a few somewhat minor changes.

Please review by clicking the little link down below. Remember, I accept anonymous reviews as well. Please tell me what you guys think, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions.


	4. Because They Just Do

Review Reply Corner:

MizukiKagamine: Heehee~ Here you go~!

orangeer: Yeah, I decided that I'll put some epicness into this. ;D And yeah, I can only wonder what happened... Just read to find out.

Flashlight QUEEN: Yeah, I wonder what happened. Just read and you'll find out (Maybe). And heartless Len is what I'm going for, so he shouldn't care. And thank you for reading and reviewing! xD And good luck with your own story. ^-^

Dokument: Thank you very much! ^-^ And yeah, I'm trying my best to make this SPICE!-related fic different, so I'm adding my own things to it to catch you off guard. And I will! ^-^ Knowing that I have fans who are waiting for me to update motivates me. XD

Ichiki: Yes! That's a good thing, I'm trying to catch my readers off guard. ;D

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: Mikuo bashed Len because he was angry, I mean... If someone was making a close friend of yours cry everyday, wouldn't you lose it when you find out the reason is 'Because she/he deserves it'. Well, I would... And your welcome! ^-^ Thank you, and I will.

AkatsukiImaginaryBlue: Uh... Sorry, but the English is kinda bad here so I couldn't understand much... ^-^; But yeah, thank you.

serrahchan: Yeah, I wonder why it's Rin's fault... But you have to read to find out. ;D And thank you!

MimiKathy: Len is cruel to Rin because *censors this part out since it has spoilers*. And I'm trying to make Len heartless, so Len is supposed to be this way. And I also wonder why, you just have to read for yourself. ;D

Yuna: Yeah, I was thinking that since the first chapter. xD And yes, I'm aiming for an asshole/cold hearted Len because in other fics, he would've softened up. I want him to stay mean until the climax. And I'm gonna have fun with explaining, cause I'm doing it in a slightly different way than when Rin was explaining her life story in chapter 2. And thank you.P.S: LOL. XD

Anba: I like Mikuo a bit, so I want to make him nice. xD Not to give spoilers or anything, but Len will , I wanna know how she killed them too. And of course Len's softy self and care for Rin will come in soon, I based him off of you! x3

Kurara: No, it's perfectly okay. ^-^ I'm happy to know I have a fan there as well... And I'm thinking about having the other Vocaloids in here, but they won't play a major role unless I feel that they need to. And yes, you're supposed to hate Len.

HalloaThar (I almost died of a heart attack when I saw that I got a review from you xD) : OMG, I love you- *shot* Ahem, sorry... I'm a big fan. xD And thank you, I tried my best to make it different. And yes, I wanted to write it before, but the idea became so overused... Thank you very much, I look up to you a lot. You're a fantastic author. PLEASE UPDATE MAGNET! QAQ I wanna know what happens!

* * *

**Because I'm Stupid is dedicated to Ic****hiki and Anba for giving me the inspiration and the little push I needed to write it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**EDIT: Heavily edited to ****suit**** my current writing style and to ****fix**** mistakes. Not to the point to change all the characters and the storyline, just a few dialogue changes and how the scenes go. The original made me cringe and ask "Did I really write this crappy?" Thus, this is being re-written because I really don't like the original. Hope you enjoy the edited version!**

* * *

Little note...

_Italics _= Dream sequence

* * *

Chapter Four:  
Because They Just Do

* * *

"Rimine, this has gone on long enough… Just tell him."

I groaned, my face burying further into my knees. "I can't… What if he says no? Then what will I do?"

Lily sighed, looking towards me as she slowly brought her car to a stop. "Regret not finding out how he feels?"

I gasped and looked at her. "But that's worse than rejection!"

She nodded. "Then tell him. Besides, there is no way that boy will say no to you. He helped you when you needed it, he gave you a shoulder to cry on, he beat up the reason for your tears… Need I say more?"

My eyes shifted to the side to look out the window. "H-He's only doing that as my friend."

Lily gave a small giggle. "Yeah, yeah… Keep telling yourself that. But Rimine, I doubt he'd say no to you."

I sighed, burying my face deeper into my knees.

oOo

Once I got back to my room, I didn't even bother to do my homework. My emotions and thoughts were all put into a jumble… It was all so confusing that I couldn't think straight. Doing my homework would only increase the ache in my head, and the injury only made things worse.

I huffed and threw my pillow, only causing it to land right on my face. I removed it slowly as I shifted my gaze to my nightstand, which had a family photo of mom and dad, me, and Len. This picture was taken on the day before…

I sighed. "Stop thinking about that, Rin! You just gotta stop thinking… Stop thinking… And let things just… fade… out…"

…

_I was standing in a room full of darkness…_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_I gasped as a voice screamed out in pain. Tears welled up in my eyes as I covered my ears, but the screams of agony wouldn't cease._

_"Rimine... Why?"_

_I gasped again as I felt something warm drip on my face. I removed my hands from my ears to wipe the substance off of my face. As I did, I couldn't see anything, as it was as dark as when I closed my eyes._

_"...Mama and Papa... They're dead because of me..."_

_I looked up, to see my 10 year old self... The bunny doll mom and dad gave me for my 5th birthday... It laid on her arm as she had her fists up to her eyes, wiping away a crimson liquid from her eyes._

_"...It's all my fault... Mama and Papa... I... I killed them..."_

_I stared at her in disbelief. "That's not true!"_

_My younger self looked at me, her bangs covering her eyes. "Oh? You don't think so? But... Aren't I you...?"_

_"No!" I yelled. "I did- I mean... We didn't kill them..."_

_She sighed quietly. "We did... Our hands are tainted with their blood... Don't deny it from yourself..."_

_I stared at her, my body trembling a bit. "W-what?"_

_"The truth is unattainable... It will always be lost... Shrouded in fog of your lies... You deny that you killed them... Why are you grasping for a truth when you know truth yourself? Why grasp through the murk of your lies for a truth that will you know isn't the real... In reality, you know it... You killed them..."_

_I gulped. "W-what? I-I didn't!"_

_"Quit lying to yourself..." She said in a cold tone. "You know this... You just choose to not accept it... As such, you seek for a lie... A denial of the reality... However, lies don't change the truth! It doesn't change reality!"_

_"T-that's not-"_

_"True? Oh, but it is... Why do you lie to me? After all..." She began to look up to me, I noticed her face stained with blood. "I am you!"_

_Light shined on me and I saw myself covered in warm crimson liquid... It dripped down my face, onto my hands... Engulfing my entire body in crimson... I stared at my shaking hands with wide eyes... "AHHH!"_

...

"Ah-!" I shot up from my position in a cold sweat. I looked around to see I was in my room. "Oh… Thank God… It was just a dream…"

"Rin!" I looked towards the door and saw Lily bust in with one of the many kitchen knives clenched in her hands. "Where is he? Lemme at'em!"

"…Um, Lily? It's nothing… I just had a little dream." I said calmly.

She sighed with disappointment, lowering the knife in her hands. "Aw.. I was looking forward to stabbing someone… Oh well, things happen for reasons. Oh, and dinner's ready, so let's eat!"

I looked at her for a bit before looking away, shaking my head. "Sorry… But, I'm not hungry… Can I skip tonight?"

She looked at me, crossing her arms as if to scold me, but to my surprise, she nodded. "Okay... But be sure to eat breakfast tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay... Good night."

"Night." Lily closed the door and I heard her footsteps fade away.

I sighed to myself and laid down, closing my eyes. "I really am paranoid… Rin, stop thinking about that… It's all in the past and the past is the past… It won't come back."

_"Stop denying it…"_

I gasped, my eyes opening. That voice… I growled, gripping my hair lightly. "Dammit..."

oOo

"-so I need you to… Rimine? Hey, are you even listening?" Mikuo asked, putting a hand on his hip as he gave me an annoyed expression.

I was spacing out as I sat on a chair by the open window of the student council's meeting room. I was nonchalantly blowing bubbles with a bubble blower. "Hmm? Oh, Mitsune… Did you need something?"

Mikuo gave a huff as his hand ran over his face. "Earth to Rimine? You've been spacing out since you got here. If you're not gonna work, then get the hell out."

I raised an eyebrow as if to tempt him. "I've got a head injury in case you forgot."

"Yeah? Well if your head hurts so badly, then why bother coming to school? In case you forgot, I have a few face injuries myself but I'm still working." He said in a sassy tone.

I looked at him, eyebrows knitted together as I rolled my chair over to him, my finger poking him in the chest. "I came because of something called the 'mandatory attendance policy' in case you didn't know. Also, face injuries don't hinder your ability to think."

He glared at me, smacking my finger away and throwing his papers on the ground. "Ever since you got that damn head injury, you've been more bitchy than Miku. If I knew you were gonna be like this, then maybe I wouldn't have cancelled on the group date."

I returned his glare and gritted my teeth together, taking a book off of my desk and flinging it at him. He didn't faze. "Well I'm sorry if I wanted to go there to get you some damn help! I'm sorry I'm such a damn clumsy bitch to trip down those stairs and nearly bust my head open! If I knew you were such an asshole, maybe I wouldn't even have bothered to try to help you in the first place!"

"Guys…?" Gumi's small voice tried in intervene between our heated argument, but her voice was a grain of sand compared to our increasing volume.

"Well if you didn't try to help, and fail at it, maybe I would've beaten the crap outta your manwhore brother!"

I got out of my chair and glared up at him with both hands on my hips. Damn his tall stature. "You… Don't you _dare _talk about my brother that way! I love my brother very much, mind you!"

He glared back, both hands on his hips. "If you love that player so much, why don't you go fuck him?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Then you have the fuckin' weirdest taste in men I've ever seen!"

"Then that explains why I fell in love with you!"

I panted heavily, my face burning as sweat made my hair stick to my face.

Mikuo and Gumi stared at me with wide eyes, filled to the brim with confusion.

"…What…?" Mikuo asked breathlessly.

I gulped before removing my armband and throwing it at my desk. "Screw this… I'm leaving…" I muttered, grabbing my bag and heading towards the door.

I left the school without a second thought. I wasn't scheduled for work since my injury, so I had no other choice but to go home. Whatever, I need this to blow off some stress.

The late afternoon sun dyed the my surroundings in warm orange light. As I passed Owari Park, I was engulfed in a dark shadow. Confused by the sudden cold darkness, I looked over to see the recently built nuclear reactor. I don't know why this town needed one, but there's no point of thinking about it. It's not as if it's something important… The large tower emitted a soft blue light, contrasting with the orange light of the late afternoon.

"Such a pretty shade of blue…" I muttered softly, entranced by the beautiful sight.

Once the blue faded, I continued my walk home. Urg, maybe this wasn't such a good idea… I lived pretty far from the school… Heck, I wasn't even halfway there and my legs were killing me… And I'm taking the short way!

"Heh heh heh…" Confused, I turned around to see two guys. Were they from my school? I couldn't tell since they wore casual clothing rather than a uniform. "Hey there, Ms. Student Council President… Why're you all alone?"I shook my head. "No reason, I just wanted to walk home."

The one of the right, the taller of the two, took a step towards me. I took a small step back by instinct. "Hey, how about we walk you home? It's not safe for a pretty little girl to be out all alone at this time… You could get ambushed by some bad people."

I'm a teenager, not some grade schooler… I glared at them for a bit before shaking my head, giving a small smile. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm perfectly fine on my own. Well then, I'll be leaving." I turned on my heel and quickly strode away. I felt a sharp tug on my bag that pulled me back and I felt the arms of the shorter one wrap around my body. Ew, these guys smell worse than when Mikuo sprayed that stupid man perfume in the meeting room.

"You really sure about that? That blond friend of yours won't notice if you just keep quiet…" I then felt a hand snaking it's way under my shirt. I felt the need to throw up. But the need to beat the crap outta this guy was bigger.

The taller one noticed and held my wrists. "Don't even think about it, little girl."

"Oi..." A cold voice called out. The two boys looked over to see a tall man with ash colored hair wearing a dark gray polo shirt with a purple neck tie. An ID card hung around his neck by a black strap, a cigarette was in his mouth. He wore black skinny jeans and white shoes.

Next to him was a small boy… He was not even close to the man's shoulders, only about up to the man's chest. The boy had a mop of unkempt azure hair that was kind of hidden under his black and white stripe hoodie that... I found kind of cute. His hoodie had little panda ears perched on to of the hood. He also had a pair of black and blue ear phones that dangled over his shoulders connected to an Ipod in his pocket. He wore dark blue boy shorts, black thigh socks, and black vans lined with red. One word to define this little boy? Shota. One hundred percent shota.

The man looked over at us with piercing blood red eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

They both smiled, the hand slowly running over my stomach. "Don't worry, you can have your turn after."

I looked at the two, mouthing 'help', hoping they would get my message.

The man glared at the two before pulling the cigarette in his mouth away and blowing a puff of smoke out. "…You know what to do…"

The boy nodded. "Got it." He took a few steps forward before looking at us with a smile. "Hey, sis. What's your name?"

I looked at him confused. "R-Rin..."

He hummed happily. "Well, R-Rin... Do you like what these guys are doing to you?" He asked innocently, kicking his feet slightly and putting a single slim finger by his mouth.

I shook my head, I could tell this boy was planning something… I just didn't know what.

"Hmm? Is that so? Well, I guess you won't mind if I save you." He giggled, practically sounding like a girl.

"Hey, he's just bluffin'. Take'em out." The taller one let go of my wrists and stepped forward, pulling out a pocket knife. I gasped when I saw the knife and I wanted to yell, but a hand clamped over my mouth.

The shota looked up, revealing sea blue eyes. The one wielding the knife ran forward, preparing for a stab. The azure haired boy merely smiled before bending back, using his hands to hold up his body as the other ran right past the boy. Looking back, he went in for another stab. The shota went up for a handstand, kicking the boy in the face, making him drop his knife.

The mysterious panda eared boy got back on his feet, picking up the knife. He looked at it with a smile on his face, a finger lining the blade. The sight reminded me of Asakura from that Haruhi Suzumiya series.

"Hey, Nobu! What the hell's goin' on?" The one holding me asked, completely forgetting about me since his hands were no longer under my shirt. I would've fought, but I was to mesmerized by the sight of a small boy beating a grown teen in a fight.

"I dunno Nagi… This kid's good…" Nobu panted, wiping sweat away from his face.

"Hurry it up, I wanna get home before midnight." The ash haired man complained from behind.

The shota looked at him, stomping his foot. "Quit your complaining! I'm almost done!" He turned back around and quickly made his way over to Nobu. "Sorry, but Mr. Grumpy Pants wants to get home so good night, Nosu!"

"It's Nobu…" He said before falling asleep as the shota put a finger against his neck. Nobu's body limply dropped to the ground.

"Nobu? Hey, Nobu! Wake up, man!" Nagi let go of me and went down to check on his pal. I backed away, my body shivering from the thought of that guy touching me… Eugh, even a million showers won't make me clean…

"Negi? Nosu will be a-okay! He's just sleepy! I suggest you go home before I make you go beddy-bye too."

Nagi nodded furiously. "O-Of course!" With that, he picked up Nobu and ran off.

The panda eared boy giggled, waving. "Bye bye! Have fun!" He then turned to me, giving me a kind smile. "Are you okay, R-Rin? Those guys didn't hurt you too bad, did they? Did they?"

I slowly shook my head. "N-No, they didn't…"

He then looked at me with confused sea blue irises. "But then why do you have a bandage around your head?"

I smiled as I lightly put a hand on my head. "Oh, I got this earlier… Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much…"

He shook his head. "No, no, no! That's not good! Hey, how about I walk you home? Before something like that happens again…"

I gave a nervous chuckle. "I-I dunno about that, um…"

He tilted his head to the side, an innocent light shining in his eyes. I could practically see the sparkles and rose covered background behind him.

I groaned. "I-I guess it'll be okay…"

He gave a bright smile and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Wai! I'm so happy! You hear that Onii-chan?"

The ash haired man gave an irritated groan. "I wanna go home, Kohaku…"

The shota, Kohaku, pouted before walking over to him, pulling on his ID strap. Confused, he went down to Kohaku's height. Surprising both me and the red eyed man, Kohaku pressed his lips against the man's. After a few good seconds, Kohaku pulled away with a seductive light in his eyes. "If you come with us, you'll get more of that when we get home… Maybe more including those… _things_… your friends bought on your birthday…"

Without a second thought, the tall man started walking away. Kohaku looked at me and shrugged with confusion written on his face.

The man stopped before turning around. "…You coming, or not?"

The azure haired boy giggled before walking over to me, grabbing my hand and leading me to where the man was walking.

I stared at these two strangers. It surprises me at to how this little boy has such control over a grown man.

**Why do weird things happen?**

**Reason: Because They Just Do**

* * *

This chapter's not that interesting, in my opinion. Sorry about that… I know that a lot of fan fiction readers hate OCs, but it seemed boring for Dell to be alone. Don't worry, Kohaku's not very important, just kinda like a filler character. He'll come back a few times but only for comedy relief and a few other things.

Please review by clicking the little link down below. Remember, I accept anonymous reviews as well. Please tell me what you guys think, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions.


	5. Because I'm Cursed

Review Reply Corner:

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: Thank you, I was worried no one would like Nao. XD

Ichiki: ...Um... Maybe...? xD And yes, poor Rin... QAQ

Yuna: Maybe it's Magnet, maybe not~ And thank you! ^-^

orangeer: Thank you! Even though I'm not epic at all... OTL And yes, Nao was partially based on Minato! xD Well, just the MP3 player part.

MimiKathy: Thank you! ^-^ And I'm sorry that you're disturbed. D=Nao- *giggles* You can pet them if you want!Dell- *glares*

Hikari no Aoi: I'm sorry... OTL I mean, your English spelling is good, just that the words are a bit mixed up and I got confused. Dx I'm sorry, so it's okay...

Dokument: Thank you so much! ^-^ And I try my best to catch my readers off guard. ;D Keep the tension up, you know?

Nekochan: Uh... Thank you! xD And please, do your homework!

Irini: Thank you for pointing that out. Ugh, me and my sucky editing skills. -_- But thank you so much!

Hoshi: Thank you so much! x3 I'm really glad you like it. Congrats, you caught my little hint spoiler! ^-^ I didn't think anyone saw that. xD And I don't really think I'm a good writer, I just try my best.

* * *

**Because I'm Stupid is dedicated to Ichiki and Anba for giving me the inspiration and the little push I needed to write it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**EDIT: Heavily edited to suit my current writing style and to fix mistakes. Not to the point to change all the characters and the storyline, just a few dialogue changes and how the scenes go. The original made me cringe and ask "Did I really write this crappy?" Thus, this is being re-written because I really don't like the original. Hope you enjoy the edited version!**

* * *

Chapter Five:  
Because I'm Cursed

* * *

"Curse homework… Curse homework to hell…"

Kohaku shook his head. "No… Homework should go die…"

My head rose from the table. "In a hole?"

A smile graced his lips as he nodded. "Alone."

"With a sham-wow!" We both yelled at the same time, bursting out into laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" The ash haired man, whose name was Dell Honne, asked as he glared at the both of us.

Me and Kohaku looked at each other before looking back at Dell. "We dunno…"

"Dell, leave them alone." Lily said, hands full with a laundry basket as she came into the room. "Rimine has homework to do since she missed a day to recover from that big headache she had on Friday."

Dell watched as Lily left, looking back at me and patting my head. "Hang in there, kiddo."

I groaned before falling into the couch. "I'm sick of math… Can we move onto something else, Kohane?"

Kohaku hummed and looked through the piles of paper. "Uh… We can either do history, literature, science, or English. Oh, how about English? It's pretty easy for me!"

I groaned as my forehead slammed against the arm of the couch. "I said something easy, not something that'll murder me…"

The sea blue eyed boy sighed at me before poking my cheek. "Rimine, it's easy for me. Don't worry, I'll do this for you. Besides, everything in this fan fiction is written in English, so I don't see why it should be so hard for you."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy with confusion in my eyes. "What?"

Kohaku merely smiled. "Nothing."

I mumbled under my breath as Kohaku looked at a photo of my old family that was hung on the wall above the phone.

His sea blue eyes shone with… regret? Sadness? Depression? I dunno, my vocabulary is pretty bad if you haven't noticed.

"Kohane? What's wrong?"

He blinked before looking at me, a pained smile on his face. "It's just… You're pretty lucky to have such a nice family."

My head rose from the arm and I shook it side to side. "More like 'had' a nice family. That family no longer exists."

He just looked at me. "I see… But aren't the memories of them pleasant?"

I gave a wry smile. "Nope… All I remember is the pain of it all. There wasn't anything good from that family."

The boy licked his lips and I smirked, closing my eyes. I got him. He's trying to comfort me, but can't find anything to say. I know these people… They try to comfort me through words, but it doesn't work when I have a counter to them.

"Then why do you call them a nice family?"

My eyes shot open as the young boy looked at me seriously, his childlike demeanor vanishing like a blown out flame. "…What?"

His hands intertwined with each other as he looked at me. "You called them a nice family, but then you said nothing good came from them. How can that be?" His pale fingers lined the dull gold frame. "Rather than thinking of the bad, think of the good. Your mind is clouded by the terrible events that occurred, blocking out the happiness you had. Rather than crying about the pain, smile about the happiness you had. It may be difficult, but overcoming the darkness surrounding those events is one of the steps to recovering."

I stared wide eyed at the young boy. He… was right. All I see is the bad of my life. But I did once have a happy time. I've been crying and sobbing about the bad events all this time yet… I never did bother to remember the warmth from my good memories.

The beautiful taste and scent from Mama's homemade sweets…

The comforting protection of Papa's strong arms wrapped around me…

The reassuring warmth of Len's hands…

The laughs and smiles we shared when watching movies together, snuggled under a giant blanket…

I did have happiness… I just never remembered it…

Kohaku giggled, snapping me back to reality. "See? You were happy once before, just remember and the future won't seem so dark."

I nodded. "Yeah… Thanks. Kohane, why are you telling me this?"

His pink lips pressed together tightly before he looked at me again. "You don't need to be sad. At least you had memories of your family… Me, I…" His hands tightened into fists and his nails dug into his palms. "I… can't remember them… My family, I mean… I don't know who my parents are."

In other words, he envies the fact I had a family… My eyes softened. "…Oh…"

"You could probably guess this already, but Dell isn't blood related to me. He found me on the side of the street and gave me a chocolate bar. After that, I followed him despite him telling me to fuck off and leave him alone." He gave a small smile. "He sure was stubborn before… To tell you the truth, he didn't give a crap about me before. It took me a long time to get him to respect me…"

I stared in disbelief. Dell cares for Kohaku as a lover, despite his rude behavior. But before, he didn't care about him? That's just…

I was rewarded with a paper to the face. "Now then, let's start with sentence completions!"

"Fuck my life…"

oOo

Dell and Kohaku left last night… I was sad, but Kohaku promised to visit and Lily said she would welcome him with open arms. Dell just walked away until Kohaku jumped on his back, forcing the ash haired man to give the blunet a piggyback.

Before I knew it, I was already at school. I slipped off my shoes to replace them with my school shoes. Unconsciously, my hand ran over the large white patch covering the cut above my left eye.

Mikuo…

I would have to face him sooner or later… I just wish I had the option of pick later.

The bell rang throughout the school, students rushing to get to their classroom. I waited for the flow of students to die down before heading to my class.

I was the last to arrive and things got silent.

My homeroom teacher gave me a smile. "Welcome back, Ms. Kagamine. If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you after class."

I nodded as I heard the curious whispering of my classmates. "Yes, sensei… Thank you…"

I walked to my seat, taking it and putting my bag on the side. It was open, causing my ring to fall out and roll across the floor.

I silently gasped and tried to reach for it but it was just a hair out of my grasp. It clanked against the side of someone's desk, a boy I never saw before… Was he a new student? His golden honey hair was unkempt, framing around his tanned face, his fringe was held back by thin white hairpins. He apparently heard the clank and looked down, picking up the ring. I panicked my heart racing. Please let him return it… Please!

He turned the ring a few times before looking around. His silver blue eyes meeting with mine. A small smile gracing his lips before mouthing 'After class.'

I gave a small smile and nodded.

Once class was over, I went over to him, holding my hand out.

He got up from his seat and held my ring between his index and middle finger. "Lookin' for this?"

I raised a brow. "No, that's why I'm holding out my hand to you."

He chuckled. "Shouldn't it be the other way around, _Princess_? I'm pretty sure a pretty girl like you wouldn't have a penis."

It was hard to keep a straight face. I laughed and shook my head at him. "C'mon, seriously! Can I have it back?"

He hummed for a few seconds, further pushing my patience limit. Before he could notice, I swiped it out of his hand. "Thank you and a good day to you, sir!"

He gave a smile. "Hey, you didn't wait for my response! Not very lady-like, if you ask me."

I packed my textbooks and slung the strap of my messenger bag over my shoulder. "Well, I didn't ask you. Now if you'll excuse me…"

He followed me to sensei's desk, much to my annoyance. "Sensei, you needed to talk?"

Said homeroom teacher nodded. "Yes. Have you two introduced each other already?"

A confused brow rose as I eyed the tall blond boy behind me. I jabbed a finger in his direction. "This guy? No… Why?"

"Well, to get things out of the way… Rin, this is Rinto Shimoda, our new transfer student. Rinto, this is Rin Kagamine; our student council president."

The boy, Rinto, chuckled. "You serious? From what you told me, our student council prez was a well respected, smart, and great leader. You really expect me to believe this shorty is our president? Huh, lame."

I looked at him and glared. "I'm still here, Shimoda." I turned to face him eye to eye, even though I had to tip toe and he still tilted his head down to meet mine. "If you don't like how I run things, you can go back to wherever you came from."

He smirked. "That a challenge, _Juliet_?"

I smiled. "What if it is, _Romeo_?"

After our short stare off, he smiled. "I like this kid. So, what did you need to tell us about, sensei?"

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, it's good to see you two are getting along… I guess? Moving on… Rin, I need you to show him around."

I smiled. "Sure thing." I began walking to the door, turning to see Rinto. "Ya comin' or not, Shimoda?"

oOo

"Hey Kagamine! You free after school?"

I shook my head, giving a sad smile. "Sorry, I've got student council and a part time today."

He slumped. "Aw man, that means I've got homework to do…"

I chuckled, shaking my head at the boy. "Sorry, but you should do your homework if you want to graduate on time."

He scoffed. "Whatever. Well, since I can't spend time with you, how about I walk you to the student council room?"

I slung the strap over my shoulder and adjusted it. "Sure, nothing wrong with that."

He smiled before holding the door open for me. "Ladies first."

I scoffed. "Then after you."

We both laughed as we chatted our way to the Student Council room. Once there, he gave a wave before walking off.

I gulped as I stood in front of the door. It's the time of truth… It's now or never…

I squeaked as the door opened, revealing the very guy I was hoping to avoid. He stared at me with a pile of files in his hands. I felt my face flush with heat as my eyes shifted away from his teal irises.

"H-Hey, Hatsune-san…"

At this, the files dropped to the floor and my body was engulfed by a strong and warm embrace.

"You… really know how to make people worry… When you didn't come back to school after that little fiasco, I got worried that I pushed you too far… I'm sorry about the things I said. Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Rimine?"

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, small tears escaping the corners of my eyes. "I… I'm sorry, Mitsune… I forgive you…"

"PDA! PDA! PDA!" Me and Mikuo jumped as Gumi poked her head in. "Get the hell in here before a teacher sees you guys."

Gumi came out of the room, pushing us in before going out to pick up the files Mikuo dropped.

Realizing that I still had my arms around him, I quickly pushed him away and looked to the side to hide my red face.

"S-So… Um, welcome back…" He said as his face tinted light red.

I nodded. "Y-Yeah… Thanks…"

oOo

Work passed without any awkwardness, thankfully. I think Mikuo forgot my little 'confession' considering he didn't question me about it.

We finally finished everything and brought our chairs in a small triangle around the small table with a small box of sushi and three Styrofoam cups full of melon soda.

"So yeah, Miku was all angry at me because I sprayed her with my cologne." Mikuo laughed as he recalled his sister's face.

I smirked. "You mean your man perfume."

He chuckled at my comment and pointed a finger at me. "It's the manliest brand there is. So manly that it makes Pikachu grow biceps."

The three of us laughed, reminding me of the happiness in my life. Kohaku was right… I have to stop being such a downer… I have to smile, remember about being happy. Only then will I be able to recover.

"So anyway-"

The door to the door slammed open and we all turned to see a member of the archery team. "R-Rin-san!"

I blinked as I saw the girl. "Yes?"

She looked up at me with a sweat-covered face, her breathing at an uneven pace. "Y-You have to hurry! We gotta go! Now!"

What is she talking about? I tilted my head to the side, staring at her with the same confusion written in my eyes like Mikuo and Gumi. "…Is there something wrong? We're having a break right now, so if I don't need to be there-"

She sighed and shook her head energetically. "No! You have to go! It's Lily-senpai!"

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "What about Lily? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to tell you! Senpai went to the other side of the street to retrieve an arrow that I shot and she didn't see it, but some guys came up behind her, whacked her with a bat and took her!"

My eyes widened and the cup in my hands fell to the ground, not caring about the liquid pooling at the ground.

Lily… got kidnapped?

Man, Kohaku… Where are you when I need you?

Why do bad things keep happening?

Reason: Because I'm Cursed

* * *

Phew, quite a lot of changes. Anyway, I'm finally done with rewritting! Don't worry, chapter 6 will be coming soon. Look forward to it, there's gonna be quite some happy people cuz we're finally gonna have our first main couple! :)

Please review by clicking the little link down below. Remember, I accept anonymous reviews as well. Please tell me what you guys think, I love hearing your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
